


stay

by redpajamas



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Dongpaca, M/M, YoungDong, just sad, not very much going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpajamas/pseuds/redpajamas
Summary: is love really ever enough?
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	stay

For Youngmin, he could say that these moments are one of the best in his life. Mornings like this when he would wake up to the sight of the most gorgeous boy that he has ever laid eyes on could not get any better. 

He smiled as the sunlight peeking from the mesh curtain in his room shined on Donghyun's cheek, making him glow. Youngmin sighed happily and thought that he must have saved the country in his previous life to have been this lucky that he's in this position. 

He knew that it was already late in the morning but he had no intentions of getting up to start the day. Honestly, he could stay like this forever if it was possible. Unfortunately he has to work to make a living, however he thought that maybe he would disregard that for the day. He didn't want to cut the time he has with Donghyun. 

He didn't want to check the time because he didn't want to count the hours left before he's left alone again. A small sigh escaped from his mouth and he closed his eyes, trying to think about this moment only and not worry about what's to happen. He suddenly felt Donghyun wrap an arm around his waist and he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling at him. 

"Good morning," Donghyun smiled with his eyes closed, sleepiness apparent in his voice. 

Youngmin didn't answer but smiled instead and put a hand on Donghyun's cheek. The latter opened his eyes again and saw his boyfriend's eyes glimmering with a sad smile on his face. He chuckled and held Youngmin's hand that was on his cheek and caressed it with his thumb. 

"I just said good morning and you're already crying?" 

"Shut up," Youngmin croaked out, trying to stop his tears from falling. 

Donghyun chuckled again and kept a smile on his face to let Youngmin see that everything is okay and there's nothing to be sad about, but as much as he wants to portray that, his emotions always betray him. And so he pulled Youngmin close and placed his chin on the older's shoulder and closed his eyes to finally let a tear from his eye fall. He sighed shakily, trying to stop more tears from falling, and hugged Youngmin tighter. He didn't want to let go. 

"Donghyun?" Youngmin called out softly. 

Donghyun just hummed in response. He felt Youngmin push his chest so that he could face him, so he immediately covered his eyes with his arm and groaned, acting as if the sunshine was hurting his eyes. 

"Hey," Youngmin held his arm and removed it from his eyes. Donghyun kept his eyes closed and started to gain his composure again to smile. 

"Yes, baby?" He smiled and stared at Youngmin lovingly, staring at his features that he has memorized a million times before during moments like these, before he leaves him again. 

Youngmin opened his mouth to say something but suddenly hesitated. He just smiled instead and stared back at Donghyun. He wondered what it would feel like to wake up next to the man that he loves and not have a countdown ticking in his head, reminding him that it won't be long before he's gone again. 

"Will you stay this time?" He has already asked this question a million times but he always tries in case the answer turns out different this time. But as usual, Donghyun just shakes his head with a regretful expression on his face. 

"I'm sorry,"

This time it was Donghyun who put his hand on Youngmin's cheek. Youngmin forced a smile on his face even though his tears were on the brink of falling. Despite his sadness, he understands. He knows that for now, Donghyun's job needs to be the priority, even though sometimes his selfishness gets the best of him whenever he asks Donghyun to stay. The love of his life has millions of people loving and supporting him too, and he's on the height of his popularity. Youngmin thought that he should actually be thankful that his boyfriend was still able to make time for him despite his busy schedule, even though it was just for a short amount of time. 

"You know that I love you very very very much, right?" Donghyun said, looking straight into Youngmin's eyes, brows furrowed in sincerity. 

Youngmin bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. He decided to just let the tears fall. There was no use in hiding them when he was already a mess. Seeing Youngmin cry made Donghyun's tears fall too. He sighed again. 

"Ah, I hate this," Donghyun said softly and lied down on his back to lift his gaze to the ceiling. He sniffed and wiped his tears with his hands. He really hated to see Youngmin cry, and even hated it worse that he was the reason why. Donghyun wanted to stay, he really did. But his dreams were important too and he wanted to stay when he's finally ready to, with no what ifs and regrets about what would've happened if he decided to continue his dream as a musician. He didn't want to get angry at him in the future over a thing that wasn't even his fault. He didn't want to have any regrets in choosing Youngmin. 

The older just looked at the boy lying next to him who had a blank stare at the ceiling with his hands clasped and placed above his own chest. 

"I'm sorry," Youngmin whispered. 

Donghyun shook his head, his gaze still fixated on ceiling. He fixed his position, lying on his side so that he was facing Youngmin. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He whispered back softly, staring deep into Youngmin's eyes as he nodded. If anything, he should be the one apologizing. He felt very sorry that he can't give what Youngmin wants, but they've had enough of conversations filled with 'sorry's and he figured that one round of it was enough for this one. 

They lied there in silence, not knowing what to say and unsure of the emotions that were racking their mind. Youngmin tried to push away any doubt that was going inside his head. His love for him was incomparable to any other feeling he has ever felt but he can’t help but think and feel how tired he was. Donghyun could see it in his eyes, how it turned from a set of sad, tear-filled eyes to looking weary and exhausted. 

“Are you tired?” Donghyun asked, intending it to sound as if asking for his physical condition. 

Youngmin didn’t answer, but Donghyun knew what he meant. 

“You can rest, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try back at writing after not doing so in years. this wasn’t my best, i’m sorry, but i thought it would be nice to add to the youngdong au content we have. the ending was kind of open-ended? was it? i’d like to think it is ;)) thanks for reading!


End file.
